Tooth or Scare
Tooth or Scare is episode 4a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. After Fanboy and Chum Chum accidently crash the door on Kyle, his tooth falls out which means the Wizard Tooth Fairy is coming and he's going to remove all his teeth. Kyle enlists help from the boys to hide the evidence. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum sing and run down the sidewalk one day, heading over to Kyle's house to visit their wizard pal. After reaching his house, they run inside singing, but Kyle's gargoyle spys on them setting off an intruder alarm. Meanwhile, Kyle has finally got into the spirit of having fun like the others by lying on his sofa and reading a comic. He suddenly hears the intruder alarm. Kyle goes to his crystal ball and catches Fanboy and Chum Chum running amok his dining room singing. He bets they'll never pass the moat, dragon and finally, the kraken, but they do and suddenly crash the door on him. Kyle gets mad and thinks of serving them to the serpent in the mist, but this is false as F&C laugh due to seeing that Kyle's mouth has a doggy door. The "doggy door" turned out to be Kyle's tooth coming loose from the door crash, and it falls out. Kyle is scared as the Wizard Tooth Fairy is coming, and F&C ask why. Kyle explains that when a wizard loses his or her tooth, the Wizard Tooth Fairy will rip all their teeth out! He then starts to follow a simple 3-step charm to stop the Wizard Tooth Fairy from coming. He follows the first two steps: Sprinkle Anti-Fairy dust on the floor and knock three times, but the Wizard Tooth Fairy comes anyway and starts checking F&C's mouths. Using some gum from Fanboy's shoe to hold the tooth in place, Kyle suddenly blows a bubble through it which makes the Wizard Tooth Fairy check his mouth. After seeing the teeth in place, the Wizard Tooth Fairy drinks some coffee while at the same time, tries to get Kyle to eat a cookie. Then after forcing him, the Wizard Tooth Fairy heads for the bathroom while Kyle shrinks F&C to fit in his mouth and put the tooth back. The Wizard Tooth Fairy comes back and shows a scrapbook of the many kids who lost all their teeth hence his visit to him. Fanboy, however, tries to put the tooth back in place, but a blackout and hitting the water vein made it harder. The Wizard Tooth Fairy checks Kyle's teeth and almost notices a tooth house right where Kyle's tooth used to be, then starts to leave. Chum Chum hammers a "sold" sign to the wall in the tooth house, but that breaks the tooth and makes the Wizard Tooth Fairy come back, ready to remove all of Kyle's teeth! Kyle tries to shield himself with a pillow, but when he does he burns the Wizard Tooth Fairy's hand. F&C come out of his mouth and point out that the last step to the charm is to put the tooth under the pillow where the Wizard Tooth Fairy will never see it. Following his friends' help, Kyle brings out all the pillows of his house and hits the Wizard Tooth Fairy with them, making him fly out of sight. He then sees tooth fragments on the floor and swallows them, making an adult tooth grow in his gums. Fanboy is happy now that the Wizard Tooth Fairy's gone, and shows Kyle a blueprint of the project of putting houses in his teeth. Kyle responds with a "There goes the neighborhood" as the episode ends. Transcript Songs *''Kyle's House'' Gallery Running Gags *Kyle mentioning Fanboy and Chum Chum will never get past a booby trap and in fact, they do. *Fanboy messing things up in Kyle's mouth. *The Wizard Tooth Fairy checking Kyle's teeth. Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode marks the first time someone loses a tooth on the show. *This is the longest an episode of season 2 has had its episodes air separately. *This episode marks the first time Kyle says Fanboy and Chum Chum's names together. Also, Kyle said Chum Chum's name for the first time, not counting him disguised as Chum Chum in "Lord of the Rings". *First episode to feature part of Wizard World. *As shown in this episode, Kyle's teeth are more flat than anyone else's. *This episode reveals Kyle has a very sensitive gag reflex. *This episode along with "Boog Zapper" was a nominee for Monday of Nickelodeon's You-Pick Premieres Week, but lost to The Fairly Oddparents episode, "Beach Blanket Bozos/ Poltergeeks". *This episode aired in Russia and Greece before it air in USA. *It first aired in Greece on April 19, 2012, titled "Δόντι ή Τρόμος" (Tooth or Fear") *This is the first time Kyle scolded Fanboy and Chum Chum. *"Catsup" is a British term for ketchup. *This episode and "Igloo of Irritation" aired exactly one year after "There Will Be Shrieks" premiered. *This episode, along with "The Big Bopper", hold the longest time to air separately, by 1 year, 6 months and 5 days. "Igloo of Irritation" and "HypnotOZed" hold the second-longest by 1 year, 2 months and 4 days. Continuity *Sixth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first five were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings" and "Crib Notes". *While the Wizard Tooth Fairy is showing Kyle the strange mouth designs of the other kids, a kid similer to Chuggy is seen at the far right. Also, the one the camera zooms in on is the black pigtailed toddler, and the Wizard Tooth Fairy even reveals her name, Patton. *At the beginning of this episode, Kyle is seen reading a comic from a wizard's magazine. This was originally going to be part of his scene with his Mechatech in "Trading Day", but it wasn't used for the episode to save time. Also, Kyle does a singsong for the first time, which was originally supposed to be used in "Wizboy" but was cut. The bits were saved and re-installed into this episodes. *Second time Kyle said "Huzzah!" ("Saving Private Chum Chum"). *Nearly all the events take place at Kyle's house ("Sigmund the Sorcerer"). *Third time Kyle gives a goofy remark to what F&C say to him ("Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer"). *When Kyle was scolding Fanboy and Chum Chum for messing up his house, he lights his wand very brightly like he did in "Lord of the Rings". *During the defeat scene, Kyle stands away from the Wizard Tooth Fairy and is armed and dangerous, like at the end of "Wizboy". *A kracken is mentioned for the third time ("Norse-ing Around", "Fanboy A'Hoy!"). Goofs *When Kyle says "No!" his mouth doesn't move. *Right when Kyle starts his story about the tooth fairy, look closely at his image in the background, you can see his tooth is right where it was before, despite losing it a few seconds earlier. *The young wizard in Kyle's story has a single tooth, but when the Wizard Tooth Fairy removed his jaw he appeared to have more than one tooth. *While Kyle is saying "Forged in a pit of molten tartar..." watch his mouth; it doesn't sync up with his dialogue. *In this episode, Kyle uses gum to hold his tooth in his mouth and blows a bubble with it, but in "Freeze Tag " he says he's not allowed to chew gum. This is likely an error, as he also has gum in "Bubble Magic" and "A Bopwork Orange". *The Wizard Tooth Fairy addresses Kyle's tooth order as molar, canine, incisor, two-story Victorian roadhouse, incisor. This is incorrect, as Kyle's back teeth are molars, the front teeth are canines and the center tooth is an incisor. The Wizard Tooth Fairy appeared to mistake Kyle's back left tooth for an incisor, so he should've addressed the tooth order as molar, canine, incisor, two-story Victorian roadhouse, molar. *When Kyle says "Do tread lightly! I have a very sensitive ga-ga-gag reflex." his ears are tilted, when really, they should stick out straight. *When Fanboy talks about the Wizard Tooth Fairy giving magic money, he spins around and when he does, pink sparkles play off his body as he spins. This is impossible, as he is not a wizard, and sparkles are meant to play off you if you are one. Perhaps this happened because Fanboy is in a wizard's house, and wizards's homes are enchanted. It's also possible this is for special effect. *The entire episode, Kyle's crystal ball is glowing, but Kyle is not using it a bit (except at the beginning). *When the Wizard Tooth Fairy inspects Kyle's teeth one last time, he sees a two-story Victorian roadhouse in place of the gum-stuck tooth, but in every scene before and after this, the gum-stuck tooth is seen. Perhaps it was just from his perspective. *Sometimes, when Kyle's tooth is being held by the gum, the brace on it is broken due to it falling out, but other times the brace is properly connected. *When Kyle says "My tooth is loose!" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. *A lot of times in this episode, the gum used to hold Kyle's tooth in his mouth is missing. *It's shown that Kyle's teeth are more flat than anyone else's. Viewed from the inside of his mouth, and when F&C salute before their plan begins, however, his teeth look like those of others, and don't appear flat at all, including the one he lost. Also, there are a lot more teeth on the inside than on the outside. *Before Kyle's tooth falls out, it has a broken brace on it. When it falls, the brace is gone. *In real life, it would be impossible to have a tooth come loose when you have braces on. As a result, it may hurt your mouth. Also, it's not safe for your braces to come apart. *Kyle activates a microphone on the shelf under his self portrait to call the kraken, but when he is finished, the microphone disappears and never returns. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum salute before Kyle closes his mouth, Kyle's teeth have no braces on them. *Kyle's dining room is unusually long in this episode. *How can Fanboy squirt at Kyle through the crystal ball? *When Kyle sees Fanboy and Chum Chum through the crystal ball the first time, his eyebrows constantly switch from over his bangs to under between frames. *When Kyle presses the button to activate the microphone, a wall molding is behind his head and the microphone is about three feet away from him, but when the camera zooms in when he talks into the microphone in the next shot, the microphone appears to have moved closer to the wall molding. *While Kyle is standing next to his crystal ball, it is much smaller than usual. *When Kyle scolds F&C he holds up his left arm after materializing and has no wand, but in the next shot he is holding out his right arm and his wand appeared out of nowhere. *When Kyle said "I've got to get this tooth back in!" he does not whistle despite losing the tooth and he whistles whenever a word with S is said. *If you look closely when Kyle says "It's what he takes!" you can see the lower part of his right eye pass through his lip into his mouth. *When Kyle is about to close his mouth at 5:52 his center tooth is abnormally large. *When Kyle lands in front of the Wizard Tooth Fairy in attack formation, his head is abnormally short. *There is a microphone on Kyle's mantle but in later episodes it's not there. Allusions *'Truth or Dare' - The title is a spoof on the game. *'Truth or Scare' - The title is a pun on this movie. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Fanboy accidently turns Kyle's eyes off the same way Plankton turns Spongebob's eyes off in the episode "The Inside Job". *Because of his lost tooth, Kyle makes a loud whistle sound through his teeth whenever he says a word with S. This is a reference to Gopher from Winnie the Pooh and Sunshine from TUGS; all three whistle when they say a word with an S sound. *'Bed, Bath, and Beyond' - Kyle makes a reference to this store by saying its name in a variation while bringing out the pillows to defeat the Wizard Tooth Fairy. *'Regular Show' - When Kyle shouted "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" and his eyes turned red, it's a refrence to how Benson turns red when yelling in the famous Cartoon Network show. *'Rango' - When Kyle and The Wizard Tooth Fairy are ready to battle, it is similar to when Rango and Rattlesnake Jake are ready to battle. *'Shrek the Third' - The way the door crushes Kyle in the beginning is similar to when Rapunzel's Tower crushes Prince Charming. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Enn Reitel as Wizard Tooth Fairy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kyle Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters